I Hate You
by FeedtheFlames
Summary: Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi head out on a mission to find Sasuke and one of Orochimaru's bases. Little does Sakura know that this mission will change her life forever. Chap 9 is up and I'm not posting anymore till I get a review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sakura laughed at something funny that Ino had said as she, Shikamaru, Chouji, Naruto and Ino sat at the Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. It wasn't long before the laughter attracted Kiba and Hinata and later Rock Lee, TenTen and Neji showed up. They were all having a good time and for once Sakura found the burden of work lifted off she shoulders. It was nice having the gang together. She sighed and looked around at her friends sadly, well almost the entire gang, there was still one person missing.

"What's wrong Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked. She shook her head and smiled.

"It's nothing, what were you saying?" she asked but he didn't get a chance to tell her because right then a messenger came to Naruto and Sakura telling them Tsunade wanted to see them immediately

"I have a mission for you two and Kakashi." She said and they waited patiently to hear what she had to say while they stood with Kakashi. "Orochimaru's been doing some business in a nearby town. So far he hasn't caused any trouble but I want you three to check it out. I have also heard that Sasuke might appear." She said and she saw their eyes widen slightly.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked and Tsunade nodded.

"Which is why I'm sending you three." She said. "We need to know what Orochimaru is doing and almost more importantly why he hasn't caused any trouble. Do you understand?" She asked. They all nodded. "Good you'll leave as soon as you're ready." She said and Naruto and Sakura were already running out the door to get ready. Kakashi stayed for a moment.

"Wouldn't a bigger team work better, and" he hesitated, "a more experienced team?" he asked.

"Orochimaru is not there, from what I've heard he has only sent a few of his subordinates, one of them happens to be Sasuke." She said. Kakashi nodded as she continued, "I think you can handle him." She said and Kakashi agreed. "Now go get ready you have a difficult mission ahead of you." She said and Kakashi nodded and was off. Tsunade sighed hoping desperately that she had sent the right people.

AN: Sorry guys the beginning starts off really slow but it'll get better I promise


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She couldn't believe it, after such a long time she was finally standing in front of Sasuke Uchiha. They were supposed to be just investigating secretly but Sasuke had discovered them.

"Well, if it isn't my play partners from Konoha." He said smirking. "Come to play a game?" he asked.

"No Sasuke, we came to take you home." Naruto said. Sakura nodded.

"I don't have a home." Sasuke said glaring at them.

"Yes you do Sasuke-kun; you have a home here with us." Sakura said. Sasuke glared at her.

"You really are annoying." He said to her. She felt a tingling in the back of her eyes but this was no time to cry.

"We're taking you home with us Sasuke-kun, whether you like it or not." She said desperately. Sasuke smirked at her.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said and before she could respond he was attacking, she barely had enough time to block the kunai thrown at her.

Naruto quickly jumped into action fighting Sasuke with such a flurry of movement that Sakura had a hard time seeing what they were doing, but that didn't matter for long because soon the other subordinates were attacking her and Kakashi. She thought that they could take them but these subordinates were not subordinates to her. Kakashi helped her out a lot and he seemed to be doing pretty well but he was a Jounin so it made sense that he would be able to handle these types of subordinates.

Throughout the fight Sakura kept glancing at Naruto and Sasuke whose battle was becoming more and more heated with each moment. The hits they were taking looked painful.

Sakura eventually was caught off guard when she stopped to stare at them and felt a kunai tear through her shoulder. She gave a small cry as she hit the ground.

"Sakura-chan!" she heard Naruto yell and then a grunt from him. She turned and saw Naruto lying on the ground by Sasuke who was standing over him preparing to make the final blow.

"Sasuke-kun NO!" she yelled desperately and ran over to him.

"Sakura, don't, he's to powerful for you." Kakashi said trying to get closer to her but the subordinates were blocking him off. Sakura stood in front of Naruto with her kunai drawn just as she had done for Sasuke when they were fighting Gaara.

Sasuke chuckled. "You're going to fight?" he asked skeptically. She seemed skeptical of herself.

She was able to block his first attack but not his second and soon she was taking hits without even blocking them, he was to fast. She felt her skin tear and bruise with each hit. She wondered how her Sasuke-kun could be so cruel as to torture someone instead of killing them right away. Sasuke drew a sword and seemed ready to drive it into her chest. Sakura to weak to move found the energy to ask him.

"Why?" her question was filled with hurt and confusion but Sasuke's demeanor didn't change, she could hear Kakashi yelling in the background but couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Because you're weak, and I hate you. You annoy me so much and you pretend that you are strong enough to be a ninja but you are not Sakura, you're weak and I'll always hate you." He said and she tried to search his eyes for anything to tell her he was lying but she found nothing and tears finally slipped from her eyes.

As Sasuke charged towards her she prepared to meet her fate but was surprised when the sword never plunged through her heart. She looked up to see Naruto standing in front of her blocking Sasuke's sword with a simple kunai.

"I won't let you kill Sakura-chan." He said angrily. Sakura was too weak to really say or think anything and she just passed out into darkness wondering if she'd ever escape from it.

AN: K guys here's the second chapter, once again this is only the second chapter and its moving kinda slow but it should be going a little faster in the next 2 or 3 chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Noble Spirit: Yeah I know what you mean about the grammar and spelling problems, I've read a lot of good stories with bad grammar that ruined it, but I know some people really struggle with grammar and spelling so I try not to complain.

Sakura is 13, I hadn't yet decided, in the first chapter, if I was going to make it when she was older or when she was younger and it worked out better for her to be younger.

There was no build up to the scene because I didn't really know what to do before they met up with Sasuke also I don't want to focus so much on the beginning of the story but more later on because that's when the story really starts. I thought about it and yes it would've been interesting to see their thoughts but I also wanted everybody else to come up with their own ideas on what they thought because I have a feeling that the people who read this have a different idea than I do.

So I'm sorry if I disappointed you with this chapter but remember I still have many more to go and it will get better.

Now to Fangirl67: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like it I just hope you'll continue to like it as the story goes on.

Chapter 3

Sakura's eyes slowly opened and she took in her surroundings. She recognized that she was in a white sterile room, a hospital, but why was she waking up in a hospital. Suddenly all the memories from what happened came rushing back.

"Sasuke…" she said quietly. Suddenly at the remembrance of the words he had said to her everything in her just stopped. So many thoughts raced through her head trying desperately to explain what had happened.

"Stop!" she said loudly to herself but her thoughts didn't listen. "Stop!" she said louder and more forcefully and her head finally had one thought at a time.

But that one line of thought still raced through her mind and she argued with herself.

'Why would Sasuke-kun say such evil things to me?' she asked her self.

'Sasuke-kun?' her inner self argued. 'he was lying'

'but I am weak' she said 'and annoying'

'No, everything he said about you was a lie'

'No, I refuse to believe you' Sakura said to her inner self. 'Sasuke-kun wouldn't lie to me'

'You'll still go after Sasuke-kun' her inner self told her.

'No!' she said adamantly 'I've lost all respect for him'

'And yourself' her inner self replied.

Sakura didn't reply.

'Don't ignore m…' her inner self was cut off.

'I'll never listen to you again, you'll stay buried and never come out along with everything I believed I knew before Sasuke-kun no… Sasuke told me the truth' Sakura said angrily to her inner self.

Sakura's eyes turned cold, emotionless, but it wasn't long before a nurse came in.

"Ah, Sakura-San, I'm glad to see you awake." She said happily. Sakura just stared at her covers. The nurse's smile faded as she made sure Sakura was ok.

"I'll just go tell Tsunade-sama that your awake." She said and then left the room. It wasn't long before Tsunade came in.

"Sakura, you're awake." Tsunade said. Sakura didn't reply. "How are you feeling?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm fine." She said and Tsunade was surprised at the void of emotion that came with her voice. Tsunade sighed, it might take Sakura a while to get over the emotional trauma of seeing Sasuke again.

"I'll be nearby if you need me." She said and then left. It was only a few days until she was out of the hospital, she went to see Naruto at Ichiraku's Ramen shop.

"Ah Sakura-chan, you must be better." He said. "Why don't you eat something." He said smiling at her. Sakura sat down but didn't speak at first.

"What happened?" she asked. Naruto noticed that her voice sounded different but he ignored it.

"Sasuke got away with the rest of the subordinates." Naruto said.

"Why?" Sakura asked and Naruto looked at her strangely. "Why'd you save me, why did you stop Sasuke from killing me?" she asked and she looked straight into his eyes. Naruto felt his heart go cold and the blood drain from his face as he saw the coldness in her eyes.

"Sakura…" he didn't know what to say so he was silent for awhile. "We'll get Sasuke back eventually." He said reassuringly.

"No, I don't want Sasuke to come back, I want him dead." Sakura said angrily and this time Naruto noticed the drop of the kun on Sasuke's name.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked but Sakura simply stood up and left leaving Naruto staring at her as she walked away. He looked down at his bowl of ramen suddenly not feeling hungry anymore.

Sakura didn't go on many missions, she stayed to train with Tsunade, but everyone noticed her coldness towards everything. When she wasn't training she would be locked away somewhere away from everyone else. When she did go on missions she never spoke not even to give any advice.

Then she went on a mission, with Shikamaru and a few other people, that made her realize something. She was fighting a ninja, not a very good one but he still gave her a challenge. She fought mercilessly and finally killed the ninja, what she was surprised about was the wave of pleasure that coursed through her entire body and she felt an evil smirk rise on her lips.

After they returned to Konoha she went straight to her mentor.

"Tsunade-sama." She said. Tsunade looked up at her student.

"You've returned." She said pleased. "Good, I have some work I need you to do." She said.

"Tsunade-sama I don't want to be a medical nin anymore." She said. Tsunade looked up at her surprised. "Seeing Sasuke again has made me realize some things." She said.

Tsunade placed her chin on her folded hands as she listened to Sakura. "What would you like to do instead?" she asked.

"I want to train, to be an Anbu member."

AN: Ok bad ending but I'm going to work on the next chapter anyway. I want to warn you all that this story will probably not go the way you want it to go but it will still be… interesting at the very least so please keep reading and reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Over the next few years Sakura changed. She no longer hung out with her friends and declined every invitation that they gave to her. She trained at all times with or without a partner or teacher. Her eating habits were to eat alone three times a day and she slept from midnight to sunup.

With as much as she trained it wasn't long before she was able to become and Anbu member. Three years after she last saw Sasuke and she had joined completely. Tsunade had tried to talk to her on many occasions but she ignored her every time, most of what Tsunade said was just sermons anyway.

She worked well in the Anbu, she wore her hair back in a ponytail and the traditional Anbu outfit. Most of the missions or assignments were exciting, but there were a few that were boring.

One of them was guarding, whether or not it was a person for a day or a secret room or lab or base, guarding was boring.

One day she was assigned to guard Orochimaru's old lab. They always kept a guard there in case he decided to come back for something. Sakura was only in the beginning of her shift and was already extremely bored. After shifting her weight from one foot to the other she finally decided to go inside, as long as she got out before the next person's shift she would be fine.

She found some of Orochimaru's notes and research. She went through the different projects not very interested at first but after a while she began to think, given the time, she could complete some of the research. She was so engrossed in the notes that she didn't realize her shift was almost up. She quickly put everything back and waited outside, it wasn't long till she was relieved of duty.

That day she went to Tsunade who still looked at her with a look of disappointment.

"Tsunade, I would like to request more guarding time." She said. "I know that some of the Anbu members dislike it because it is… uneventful, but I find it a good time to think and clear my head." Sakura said hoping Tsunade would believe her. Tsunade rested her head on her hands as she thought.

'_Maybe giving Sakura more time to think will be good for her, maybe she'll finally work this whole thing out' _Tsunade thought to herself.

Tsunade agreed to let Sakura have more guarding time.

AN: Ok guys this is where it really starts to get interesting so be patient ok?


	5. Chapter 5

Serenity Uchiha: Well like I said previously I'm not trying to explain the beginning out to much because it's the later chapters (like this one and the next few ones) that are really important and will have more detail, also the beginning chapters were short because I didn't want to spend a lot of time on the less important ones. Thanks for your advice and please keep reading.

Chapter 5

Sakura was granted more time to guard but it wasn't always Orochimaru's lab, therefore she was left with many boring jobs and occasionally some time in his lab.

However she began learning a lot in his lab about his research and what she could do to complete it. She had yet to begin experimenting with anything but she was almost through with all his research notes. It wasn't until the very last one that she truly became interested.

As she looked over it she realized how much power she could gain from this one procedure, it was possibly the best one he had come up with in his lab, but it was far from being complete. She continued to look over the notes.

"This is similar to what Orochimaru did with Sasuke, but I would be in full control of it." She said as she continued to look at the notes. "If I can complete this I will be unstoppable, maybe even better than Orochimaru." She thought about that a moment. "But why didn't he continue his research later on?" she asked herself not expecting an answer since she had buried her inner self away a long time ago.

She finally reached the end of the notes on that particular project, when she had almost reached the end she discovered where Orochimaru had gone wrong. "He missed a few parts, no wonder there was an accident, and lucky for him he tried it on a lower subject rather than himself." Sakura continued to speak to herself. "He missed these parts." She drew in a few corrections onto his notes but right then she heard footsteps coming down the long hall way. She quickly put everything away except for the list of ingredients for the last project which she tucked in her pocket and closed the door and waited for the person to reach the end of the hall.

It turned out that Tsunade had sent someone to relieve her early because she thought that Sakura could use a break, after all she had been down there a few hours. Sakura agreed only because she wanted to find the ingredients for the project.

Most of them were easier to find, others more difficult but after weeks of searching and waiting to be sent out on missions so that she could find the right ones while she was away she returned home with all the ingredients.

It wasn't long until she was assigned to Orochimaru's lab again and she quickly went to work there, hours of working and the research wasn't complete, in fact it took her several weeks to complete it because she was being interrupted around every turn, but finally she came up with a potion. It was a purplish color and she secretly wished she could test it on another subject but if she did she would have to wait weeks to find more ingredients and weeks more to redo the research so in the end she ended up drinking it herself.

It was painful at first with her whole body writhing in spasms, finally the jerking subsided and she was able to hold still. Her eyes were scrunched tight and she slowly opened them and found, quite painfully that they were sensitive to light. She found her way to the light switch and turned it off leaving only a few candles on in the room. She looked at her body through a mirror that Orochimaru had for some reason kept in his lab, and didn't see anything different at first but then she realized she had gained more muscle, her skin was a lot paler and her eyes had become darker. She closed her eyes again and took a few deep breaths, when she opened them again her skin was still pale but her eyes had once again lightened and the lights didn't hurt her eyes quite as much.

She continued studying herself and even testing out her power which she discovered was a lot stronger than it used to be before she decided to just wait outside the door.

Once she was relieved she went home to change, that was when she discovered the tattoo that was on her back.

She took a good look at it, it was a strange symbol almost star shaped with lots of intricate patterns. The symbol was about 3 inches long and 3 inches wide, taking up a small portion of her back, she had similar tattoos on the tops of her shoulders. She looked at them interested as to what she could do with them.

After getting changed she went to the forest, her strength had increased 10 times and she found she could pull a large tree right out of the ground, but despite that fact she felt a lot lighter and more agile able to run, jump, and dodge better than she could before now that her reflexes were much more enhanced, especially her hearing. The sun still hurt her eyes a bit and she often times closed them for a few minutes of relief.

Finally night was coming and as the sun went down she felt her power and energy increase. She took a deep breath and concentrated on increasing her power even more, she felt a ticklish feeling across her back and shoulders and as she concentrated even more she discovered she had new appendages. Not at all surprised by this she looked behind herself.

She smirked to herself as she saw the giant bat like wings that sat on her back, she moved them around a bit and then spread them out till they reached straight from one direction to the other, she looked at her hands to discover that her nails had grown longer and her skin much darker. If she had looked into a mirror she would have discovered that her pupils seemed to have grown until they covered her entire eye showing only a little bit of white off to the side and that her bicuspids had grown longer and pointier.

She let the power rush over her and then very slowly she moved her wings, up and down, up and down. Suddenly the ground left her and she felt herself soaring through the air, she could see everything despite how dark it was, she smirked evilly in satisfaction as the wind rushed by her face.

She flew around for hours learned how to swoop, dive, and even catch with her new powers. Finally as the sun slowly came up she landed and headed back to the village. She was tired and the sun only made her want to sleep but she knew she had to remain unsuspicious.

Naruto once again came up to her as she went to get some food to eat from the store.

"Sakura-chan" he said she pretended like she didn't hear him. "Sakura-chan" she heard again but ignored it. "Pay attention to me." He said touching her shoulder, with quick reflexes she spun around and grabbed his arm holding it tightly with such strength that she saw Naruto's eyes widen in surprise. She quickly let go.

"Go away Naruto." She said. Naruto ignored her and just walked along with her blabbering annoyingly as she bought her food and went home, finally when she reached home he said good bye as she slammed the door in his face.

'Ugh, when will he get that I don't want to talk to him or even be around him?' she asked herself.

She put the food away and since she didn't have anymore work and wasn't expected anywhere she decided to sleep.

It wasn't long until Sakura was sent on a mission outside the city; she was supposed to find an Akatsuki member that had been causing trouble, along with a few other Akatsuki members. She knew that she couldn't take the Akatsuki member on, unless… she took a look at the sky pondering slightly. It was early afternoon and wasn't supposed to get dark for quite some time.

It wasn't long until they found him, almost like he wanted to be found. Sakura had to admit she was a little confused because Akatsuki members usually traveled in pairs.

"Where's your partner Kisame?" she asked, he smirked.

"Attending to other business at the moment." He said smiling. "I assume your hear to take me back to Konoha." He said.

"You stole a priceless artifact from a nearby village. They asked for our help." Kakashi, who was leading the mission, said. "What would the Akatsuki want with a simple artifact?" he asked as the Anbu members circled Kisame. Kisame looked around himself obviously humored.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kisame said before lunging towards Kakashi with his sword drawn, in quick reflex move Sakura jumped in front of Kakashi, several feet in front of him actually, Kisame looked slightly startled at her fast movement but decided he'd get her out of the way first, he tried to bring the sword crashing down on her but she held her kunai in the way, but despite that fact she could feel the razor like sword digging into her skin and winces underneath the mask she is wearing. Kisame smirks.

"You are not strong enough for me girl." He said and brought his other hand to hit her, she went flying through the air and he continued towards Kakashi. Sakura picked herself back up to get ready to fight.

Kakashi dodged and attacked and Sakura knew that it was difficult for Kisame to fight Kakashi. She and the other Anbu members stood ready to attack at any moment that Kakashi would need them. It wasn't long before they were all in the battle and it appeared that Kisame was having trouble fighting them all.

Then Sakura heard a technique called out before lots of water seemed to come out of nowhere. She felt the water hit her full force as many trees around her were wiped out she grabbed onto one that was sturdy enough to hold her. Pulling herself onto a higher branch she looked around trying to find Kisame. Finally she discovered him and Kakashi still fighting off in the distance, she jumped down from the tree and ran across the water as fast as she could; many of the Anbu had been washed along the water leaving just a few left along with Kisame and Kakashi.

Sakura could see that Kakashi was wearing out and it was still a long time before she could use her power.

Suddenly water clones appeared. She could hear herself curse as she tried to fight them but she was barely able to escape a water cage though a few of the other Anbu members weren't quite as lucky.

Kakashi saw that his numbers were diminishing and realized that he had to do something about it, he motioned to Sakura and she attacked from a different angle as he attacked from the same one but both their attacks were blocked. Kakashi was now at a loss as to what to do. He stepped back and Kakashi and Kisame stared at each other for a few moments pondering what to do. A clone snuck up behind Kakashi but not before he noticed it, he spun around and started fighting the clone as Sakura tried her best to distract Kisame.

More clones teamed up on Kakashi and Sakura seemed to realize how much power the Akatsuki had as she continued to fight Kisame. Finally Kakashi was captured. Kisame smirked at him and continued fighting Sakura.

Sakura wasn't exactly sure what to do as she was thrown to the side. Kisame dashed towards Kakashi much in the same manner that he had before. Sakura did the same move that she did before stopping the sword with her kunai and with the razor digging into her skin.

Kisame smirked and brought his hand to hit her but she brought up her other hand and grabbed his fist squeezing it in her palm. He didn't even wince but smirked.

"So you have a hidden power?" he asked. The sun was starting to move lower into the horizon but there was still lots of time before Sakura could unleash her full potential. Kisame jumped away from her and she also jumped back sliding across the water and catching her balance.

She ran forward pulling her fist back and releasing then dodging then attacking then dodging. She knew that she couldn't defeat him this way and as the sun started to turn orange she kept her eye on it hoping that some how it would speed up.

She felt his fist drive into her face and heard a snap of wood as her mask broke off and fell to the ground, she jumped away from him as they sky continued to get darker she felt herself wearing out.

She was so tired she could barely block his movements and the energy she felt like she was getting from the darkness did little to help her. Despite her strength she was no match for Kisame in her current state.

Finally she was hit so hard she thought she saw stars and came to a minute later to discover that she was lying deep in the water. She slowly swam to the surface and turned her head to see last of the sun disappear behind the horizon. She pulled herself up using a tree branch to help herself. She wiped some blood from her lip and looked toward Kisame who was apparently amused with her as she stood there dripping wet.

She took off her Anbu vest and breathed in deeply, soon the tickling feeling went across her back as the tattoos connected and protruded out of her body turning into giant dark wings, as her skin darkened and she felt more power coming to her she opened her eyes and stared at Kisame. She couldn't be sure if it was amusement or surprise in his eyes but either way it didn't matter.

"Sakura…" she heard Kakashi say she turned towards him a moment, her hair her hair turned to a darker pink and stayed the same length though it became mussed up and tossed about.

She glanced at Kakashi for only a moment before turning back to Kisame. The wounds on her arms healed with the chakra she was getting and she felt a lot stronger.

Kisame smirked. "This should be interesting." He said.

He lunged at her and she brought her wings in front of her feeling the sword crash into them and cut them. She winced from inside her wings before opening her wings wide and throwing Kisame back. She let out a piercing shriek and smiled in satisfaction as Kisame covered his ears before she lunged at him, she hit him hard while he lay there writhing in the pain from his ears and knocked him across the water before running at him again. This time he tried to block but the just hit him again.

The next time however he blocked with his sword and she clutched her arm close to her chest after hitting the sword. Kisame didn't have enough time to do anything but block as she came at him again and again. Sakura hit him but he caught her fist, she went to hit him with her other hand but it was stopped by the sword and was unable to move. She had no other movements so she did the only thing she could think of.

She bit him, she bit his neck, she didn't really understand why she bit his neck and then flashbacks of Orochimaru biting Sasuke came to her mind. She suddenly felt loads of power draining from Kisame into her and she realized that she was now feeding on his chakra. She grinned in pleasure as she realized that that had been part of the research notes that she had forgotten about. Kisame was made immobile by a small poison that would leash out when she was feeding and all he could do was sit there until she was done.

Sakura straightened herself up and looked at the now dead figure of Kisame then at the Anbu and Kakashi who now stood staring at her in horror almost and Sakura immediately knew that they wouldn't except her now. Sakura looked at them a moment and then back at Kisame and his cloak with red clouds. An idea started to form in her mind, the way to get ultimate power and pleasure. She smirked in satisfaction and then with one last fleeting glance toward Kakashi she took off in the air.

She finally had it all figured out.

She would join the Akatsuki.

AN: ok guys a couple of notes… I don't know if you figured it out or not but Sakura took on bat like qualities, also I know bats wings are connected to their arms but it didn't work for me that way so sorry. Also this chapter was pretty long because I wanted to do something special today because I am now 15 and the rest of my chapters will most definetly be shorter. Um… yeah I think that's about it, I realize that Kisame prolly would put up a bigger fight but this is gonna have to do because I really have no idea what to do with him…


	6. Author's Note

Come on guys I need some review encouragement before I write the next chapter!

Oh and to Fangirl: yes I do like Hinata and Naruto, in fact I love it!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sakura left her group after Kisame was killed and quickly searched out the Akatsuki. They, of course, were nearly impossible to find, but once she found two of them, partners she assumed, she followed stealthily.

They were two Akatsuki members that she didn't recognize. (AN: uh guys I don't know much about the Akatsuki so if anybody has more information that I don't it would be very much appreciated)

It wasn't long until they discovered her sneaking around.

"What do you want?" they asked.

"I want to join the Akatsuki." She said, there was no need to hide the truth from them.

"Hmph," one of them said, "What makes you think we'd let you join." He asked.

"You better let me join, or else I'll make sure the Akatsuki become non-existant." She said smirking. He looked at her and laughed.

"And what, little girl, do you think you could do to stop the powerful Akatsuki?" he asked. It was night out at the time so Sakura felt totally at ease.

She concentrated her breathing and the now familiar tickling sensation crept across her back, now in the dead of nigh with absolutely no light she felt more power than every and grew to an enormous height.

She smirked at them her teeth protruding over her lip. They didn't look scared, a little surprised maybe.

"What can you do, little man, to stop the powerful Sakura?" she asked. He looked up at her with an amused look on his face.

"Come with us." He said. She nodded and shrunk down to her regular size and followed the Akatsuki members keeping a close eye on them and always remaining alert.

They would help her get the power she needed, she had a lot to learn from them but she was sure they would except her, if they didn't she would keep her promise and make sure that the Akatsuki were all dead in the next year.

An: k guys kinda short sorry and the next chapter is going to be even shorter but don't worry they'll get longer, and any information you can give me on the Akatsuki (members, powers, interviewing to become Akatsuki lol) would be great, thanks.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sakura wasn't one of the S-class Akatsuki yet, they wouldn't allow her to be one until they were sure they could trust her, because of this she was merely a subordinate, but she was confident that after she helped them for awhile they would recognize her true potential and move her up to the next class.

Until then she had other problems, one of them named Naruto. It wasn't long, as she had expected, before Naruto came to find her, though she tried to hide he eventually did.

"Sakura." He called out to her easily seeing her in the darkness. She turned on him.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"First Sasuke and now you, I won't be the last member of Team 7." He said angrily. She laughed.

"You think you can defeat me?" she asked. Her wings protruded slightly but she forced them back, she didn't want to show her power yet. "You don't know what you're dealing with." She said smirking.

Naruto looked at her gravely, "I don't want to fight you Sakura, I want you to come back with me." He said.

"Not when I'm this close to the ultimate power." She said smirking.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Don't you want to know." She said. He sighed frustrated.

"Your coming back with me." He said once again. She laughed and her figure started to change, she was finally ready to show her power.

Naruto stared in horror, "Sakura-chan what have you done to yourself?" he asked. She laughed.

"I've given myself power!" she said. "And with the help of the Akatsuki I will gain even more, then I will become the most powerful person on earth." She said smirking evilly her sharp teeth showing.

Naruto glared at her. "I will do anything to defeat you." He said. He took a step forward as did she, she waited for him to make the first move.

He did his usual first move, the shadow clone jutsu, she was overwhelmed at first with the amount of Narutos that were surrounding her.

They all jumped and attacked and she used her wings to cover her as she felt the weight of a hundred Narutos piling on top of her. She shouted in rage and unfolded her wings flinging all his clones off of her and through the air, several of them disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Several more rushed up to her, and she knocked several of them out with her fists. Naruto grabbed his kunai as did his clones and they jumped on her wings stabbing them. She winced in pain and flung them across the ground. Several more disappeared.

Her wings were severely damaged and she couldn't use them at the moment but she knew that they'd heal soon.

Naruto attacked himself and it became a fist fight, Sakura kept her wings tucked behind her but her strength was just as prominent as before. Naruto thought he was going to lose a few teeth.

She finally punched him so hard that he flew backwards.

"Why don't you just leave me alone!" she yelled angrily. He stood up slowly and painfully.

"For the same reason I won't ever stop searching for Sasuke!" He said. "You're my friend and I won't ever give up on my friends!" he said. Sakura stared at him a moment before smirking.

"You think we're friends?" she asked. Naruto looked hurt.

"We were, don't you remember?" he asked, "Team 7, Kakashi-sensei you and Sasuke and me, we used to enjoy each other's company, I will always consider you friends, you will always be my precious people." He said.

"Friendship is for the weak." She said, "Someday you and Sasuke will be gone and only then will I feel peace, you won't bother me anymore and Sasuke will get what he deserves. One day I will kill him." She said.

Naruto's demeanor changed, "What have you done with Sakura?" he asked looking at the ground, she was startled what did he mean, "What did you do with the wonderful girl I used to have a crush on?" he asked, she kept staring at him He looked up at her, his eyes had turned red and his teeth protruded slightly, "You're not her, where is she?" he asked running up to her with great speed she barely had time to bring her hands in front of her face as he swung and hit and she felt a large bruise form on her arm as she was flung backwards.

Orange chakra consumed him and she stared at him nearly as horrified as when he had seen her, "What are you?" she asked. He didn't answer but attacked her again.

He was moving so fast that she barely had time to block let alone attack, she focused on getting far enough away from him that she would be able to plan an attack.

She was almost successful several times but he moved so fast that she had an extremely hard time. Finally she got far enough away for a counter attack, she stopped his fist in mid air and held it tightly but he brought his other hand around and she smirked, perfect, until she saw a ball of chakra in his hand and she brought her wing in front of her, it was still battered and torn as Naruto shouted 'Rasengan' and brought I on her wing, she screamed in pain as it tore through her wing and she flew backwards. She cradled her wing close to her like a cowering creature. Then folded it behind her back and moved closer to Naruto who was panting and gasping.

She smirked pretending like his hit had barely affected her and walked up to him, he was tired she could see it, she sped up to him and hit him hard, he flew backwards and she pounced on him and quickly bit into his neck he couldn't move and she was overwhelmed with the chakra she was getting and smiled pleased, but after awhile she knew that she couldn't kill him, he was a Jinchuriki, and she and the Akatsuki needed him for their plan, she stood up, the sun was coming up and she turned back into her normal figure.

She left him there paralyzed for the moment but the poison would wear off eventually and she wanted to be far away by then. She left him there because if she brought him back then the Akatsuki's plan would be closer to being finished, and she didn't want them to complete their project until she was also an S-class Akatsuki member, if they did she would not be included in their power gain. So for now she would leave him, but she would be back and she would capture him then and use him to better complete herself and then one day defeat Sasuke.

AN: wow that really sucked… sorry I took so long to get this out guys, I've been barraged with like a million ideas for a million different stories and I haven't had time to write this one, sorry, but now I have the next chapter written and hopefully I'll have the next one soon, but remember I don't post a new chapter until I get a new review .


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Time Skip: 2 years later

Sakura had to fight her way to the top over the last two years but it was worth it, now they were fighting to get the Jinchuurikis. There plan would soon be complete. Just a few more demons, then they would be done.

Naruto was one of them. Sakura desperately wanted to be the one to go after him, luckily for her, she was partnered with Itachi.

Itachi and Sakura never spoke except to give each other information. Once Sakura had asked when they would be going after Naruto. Itachi said it would be awhile.

And they thought it would be, that was, until a younger Uchiha decided to cause trouble.

There was a rumor going around apparently that Sasuke was heading to kill Naruto. The Akatsuki knew what this meant. If he succeeded he would not only kill Naruto but the beast inside of him. They couldn't let that happen.

So the Akatsuki sent Sakura and Itachi. It was commented on that they were perfect for the job with Naruto and Sasuke being Sakura's former teammates and Itachi's goal Jinchuuriki and little brother. As they were walking they spoke to each other really for the first time.

"You take the Jinchuuriki and I will take Sasuke." She said.

He nodded having no problem with that. "Just tell me if he's to much trouble for you." He said, Sakura smirked.

"You'll need help with Naruto first." She said, Itachi didn't respond.

It didn't take them long to find them, they were making a large ruckus and Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes, they hadn't seemed to change a bit.

They approached them and found them having a staring contest apparently waiting for one or the other to attack neither seeing the figures come up next to them.

Itachi and Sakura looked at each other for a moment before jumping in front of Naruto and Sasuke.

Both Itachi and Sakura are wearing hats to cover their features but their red cloud robes were enough to state who they were.

Sasuke and Naruto don't move but look carefully at the new comers.

"Out of my way!" Sasuke yells at Sakura who is standing in front of him with Itachi behind her.

"No can do." She says disguising her voice so that he couldn't even tell what gender she was.

He didn't move but stared at her angrily. Itachi was having a conversation with Naruto and finally removed his hat revealing his features as the oldest Uchiha.

Sasuke growls and charges but Sakura stands in front of him, her hat still in place. He stops. "Get out of my way, or I'll kill you." He said angrily. She chuckled.

"Just try." She said. Itachi had moved from behind her as he and Naruto were now in a battle.

Sasuke charges at Itachi but Sakura moves in front of him, her brings his sword down on her with a great amount of speed and she brings her kunai up to block it much like she had with Kisame two years ago.

He glares at her as they are now close up, the sun is going down and she smiles in satisfaction. Soon it is completely dark, she pushes Sasuke away from her and he waits to see what her next move will be.

Sakura reaches for her hat and takes it off showing her pale features and green eyes. She smiles at him and her grin grows wider at the look of surprise on his face.

"Sakura." He says.

_AN: Guys this story is really going to suck because I'm not good at fight scenes and that's what this story mainly consists of so please forgive me for my little knowledge and bad descriptions…_


	10. Chapter 9

Sasuke stared at Sakura a moment then smirked.

"It doesn't matter what organization you join, you'll always be a weakling." He said. "I will always hate you." Sasuke said.

Sakura smirks at him, his words could no longer hurt her, a coldness grew up in her but at the same time a fiery fury, her eyes blazed with anger hot as Hell and as Sasuke stared into her eyes he hid the surprise he felt when he looked at her. She wanted to kill them all, Naruto, Sasuke, even Itachi.

But she needed Naruto's power, and Itachi was her team member, she couldn't kill them, but as she stared at Sasuke with a glare that could kill she felt satisfaction that she could kill one of them.

Sakura smirks at him. "Weak?" she questions as her form begins to grow. The tickling sensation across her back was common to her now, she spent a lot of time exercising her powers and as she grows and her figure changes she sees Sasuke's eyes grow wider and wider.

She smirked and let out an evil laugh as she continued to grow, even Itachi looked frightened.

She attacks Sasuke throwing him far back. He grunts and stands up slowly, breathing hard.

He looks at her, he knows he has to activate his Cursed Seal level 2.

So he does. As they fight throwing blows at each other, Sakura begins to get bored, Sasuke isn't exactly her equal but it would be hard to defeat him.

Sakura looked back at Itachi who seemed to be having a little bit of difficulty with Naruto. She smirked at him then looked back to Sasuke, a plan started forming in her mind, a way to have everything she wanted.

She smirked and backed up and worked her way so that she was close to Itachi.

"Do you want to switch?" she asked.

Itachi didn't seem to want to switch but the Jinchuuriki was getting annoying so he nodded. Sakura started fighting Naruto and looked back and smirked. He was no match for Sasuke.

_AN: Yeah I know it sucks but I'm not good at writing fighting scenes and I'm even worse at coming up with stuff I have no idea about so please give me the benefit of the doubt._


	11. Chapter 10

The fight continued for some time, finally Sakura disabled Naruto and stared at him as he lay unconscious on the ground, maybe

The fight continued for some time, finally Sakura disabled Naruto and stared at him as he lay unconscious on the ground, maybe he would've been a match for her, if he had broken a few rules in training, but he had followed all the rules and he didn't learn anything that would make him able to defeat her.

So she sat on a log and watched the Uchiha fight, Itachi was getting tired she could tell and soon Sasuke would kill him. She was tired of being in this form, she didn't like to be in it longer than she had to but if she withdrew it now she wouldn't be able to defeat Sasuke.

After a few minutes of sitting and waiting, Sasuke finally made the final blow. Itachi stood upright for a few moments, Sasuke was breathing hard, his sword was plunged through Itachi's heart and blood dripped down from it.

He pulled out his sword and Itachi's dead body fell over. He collapsed onto his knees his eyes seemed vacant as he continued to breathe heavily.

She smirks evilly and walks up to him ready to kill him. Too bad it wouldn't be any entertainment now that he was too tired to do anything about it. As she gets closer she realizes that he's not going to move from that position, he seems in shock that he finally killed his brother and he did it without the Mangeko Sharingan.

She is only a few steps away now and suddenly Sasuke looks up. He stares at her for a moment and she stops in her tracks, not quite sure what he is doing and she stares into his eyes. Something, like a barrier, breaks from them and tears pour out of his eyes.

Her heart stops and something inside her tries to come out, love, and affection, but she squashes it down, no she wouldn't do that now. She lifts him up by his shirt and holds him at eye level. He is looking at her with sad forboding eyes, but with a look, a look that she had wanted him to look at her with for a long time.

Something has changed in him, she doesn't understand what it is but something has changed. He's not the same, he's not the same as he was. This Sasuke is the Sasuke she saw trying to come out when they had once been on a team together.

The Sasuke that had controlled his power in the forest during the Chunin exam, when he realized that she wanted him to stop.

The Sasuke that had caught her when she fell after Gaara's fight with Naruto, when he lay her head down as gently as possible when she was barely conscious.

The Sasuke that had thanked her before he left, before he left forever.

That was the Sasuke that she always wanted. Not the brute killer that wanted nothing more than to kill his brother.

But maybe that had changed now that his brother was dead, she felt that thing inside her continuously try to push up out of her. He was different, didn't that mean anything.

Those words he said to her, that hadn't been him, this was him, the man she was holding now, that was him, the man she was about to kill.

He saw her eyes soften for just a moment and it looked like she might let him down but then the anger boiled up again, it wasn't ready to give up yet, the hatred she felt was blocking all things and it wouldn't rest until he was dead. Her brow furrowed and she looked at him angrily ready to kill him, the feeling she had before was gone.

_AN: I know its been an extremely long time since I posted anything, so sorry, I really don't like this story all that much so I'm trying to change a few things in the end to make it better but I hope you enjoy this chapter even though its short. There are one or two chapters left, I'm not sure if I want to split the next one into two but I think I'll make it just one so next chapter will probably be the last._


	12. Chapter 11

"Weak am I

"Weak am I?" Sakura practically screams in his face, her voice high pitched and squealing so much so that Sasuke almost wants to cover his ears, afraid they'll bleed.

"Sak-" His voice is choked out by her hand on his throat. "Let me tell you something, this is not what I wanted to be." He said as he stared into her eyes, they were so full of pain and misery and he knows that he made a mistake.

"I didn't want to hurt you!" he said, her hold loosens on his throat enough so that he can speak. "When I was young, I was very angry that my brother had killed my family. I let that anger control me, I went to the Uchiha Shrine, I asked the spirits to help me defeat my brother. The spirits were angry too, they accepted me although I was a boy, the anger of the spirits made them evil and they inhabited my body, making it difficult to do anything that I really wanted to do." He said.

"I had little control over my actions. I wanted to be with you, hang out and laugh with you and Naruto. I was only able to come out a little bit when you needed me." He said, and once again she remembered those times. "I never wanted to hurt you but I grew weaker over the years, I didn't think I would ever defeat my brother and that I would be trapped forever." He said sadly.

Sakura glared angrily and lifted him higher. "You lie!" she yelled angrily, she brought her fist back to kill him but everything inside her was screaming for her to stop.

"I am not lying, but if killing me eases your pain I will gladly die." Sasuke said.

Although part of her still wanted to kill him her form began to shrink back to its original size, her skin grew pale once again and her eyes turned their magnificent green. She dropped him and he sat there breathing heavily, she also fell to the ground only a few feet away, they sat there a few moments trying to catch their breaths.

Sakura finally looked up at him, he was looking at her. "Sakura-chan." It sounded weird on his lips.

"Sasuke-kun!" she cried a sob catching in her throat. He crawled over to her and took her in his arms for the first time and she cried into his chest as his own tears wetted her hair.

"I love you Sakura-chan." He said.

"I love you Sasuke-kun."

"Please forgive me." He asked.

"I forgive you, if you'll forgive me." She said.

He gently pulled away and lifted her chin to look up at him. "There's nothing to forgive." He said looking into the eyes he had longed to stare into for so long. "Nothing." He said. He bent his head down hesitantly and their lips touched, Sakura felt her breath catch in her throat, the most perfect kiss, and it was from the man of her dreams.

He eventually pulled away but they stayed in each other's arms for awhile. Then they heard Naruto stirring and they turned their attention to him.

When he woke up they were both leaning over him smiling, Sasuke with that crooked smile of his that he only used when he though Naruto was a loser, and Sakura that caring smile that Naruto loved, but he felt differently about her now.

He had met someone new.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke." Naruto said happily smiling wearily and tired.

"Naruto." They both said happily.

"Lets go home." Sasuke said.

Naruto smiled and sat up, with support from both Sakura and Sasuke they went home, Sasuke began bantering Naruto on how he let a girl defeat him and as they continued to walk you could hear their yelling in the distance as the sun rose.

They were a team once again.


End file.
